Fics for a Friend
by TheRowdyRuffGirl
Summary: these were fics written for a friend of mine by someone else, but the site deleted it she asked for it to be posted here.
1. Chapter 1

Bethanie had spent the day with Gamzee, he was her Morail as trolls called it, which was just alot like having a best friend. Gamzee was the second oldest of the Makara family, she had come to adore them. It was kind of silly how they met to begin with though.

/Flash back/  
Gamzee had walked up to her where she sat on a lone park bench with tears falling down her face. "Aw miss, whats all up and wrong?" Gamzee said taking a seat next to her rubbing her back. "Well." She said drying off her tears a little bit. "My boyfriend left me for one of the stand workers." She explained. "Thats really mother fucking messed up man…, oh wait let me take you out for the rest of the even, Rides and food and games all up on me." Gamzee told her. "I couldn't ask for that." She said. "Nah man, my family owns this motherfucking carnival." Gamzee said grabbing her hand and trailing off with her taking her around the carnival winning her bears and riding with her. The whole night was rather pleasant.

And that was were their morailship had began.  
/Flash back end/

Though slowly she began meeting the other members of family. Kurloz was a father like figure who liked to sew Voodoo doll, Bethanie was sewn one and given to her. And Grand High Blood was a tall and buff 16 year old who liked to bully other kids with a little one called Executioner who always hung around him. The family was quiet pleasant to be around she really adored her they always knew exactly how to cheer up.

"So I was all up thinking, tonight you should stay the night, ya know since its been for like motherfucking ever." Gamzee told her. "Yeah it has been awhile I would love to come over." Bethanie told him as he gave a faded smile walking her to his home after another day at the Carnival.

She was greeted by the Grand high blood at the door. "Bow down to me Motherfucker!" He growled getting a small bow from Bethanie, As Kurloz gave a small wave to her getting a wave back.

After being greeted Gamzee suggested watching the Saw series, through the third movie Bethanie had begun to get tired. "I'm terribly sorry but I think I need to go use the spare bedroom to sleep but I did have fun." She said with a yawn. Kurloz had signed good night while GHB had gave a small grunt too enthralled in the movie to say anything. While Gamzee got up to walk her to bed even going to far as to tuck her in and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Though little known to her Gamzee had run out of Sober slime and the GHB never quite had a fully grip on reality to begin with while Kurloz was slowly losing to his battle of lust.

"Are you sure Gamzee won't motherfucking back out on us." GHB asked Kurloz who gave a small shrug. Gamzee slowly felt his his self control loosening though it was blinding anger overcoming him more like a deep lust he had pent in ever since he met his beautiful human morail.

"I know this is all mother fucking wrong but I want this! If she can be mine then I at least want to know what it would be like to be so motherfucking intimate with her." Gamzee said. Kurloz gave a small nod a blush forming on his face. "I don't care either way but I want to disgrace her she's still a lowblooded human." Grand High Blood said. 'So were doing this?' Kurloz signed. Making Gamzee nod.

Being as they had been morails for so long, Gamzee had know she was a hard sleeper. The three crept into her room slowly and quietly. Quickly undressing as the entered. Kurloz ran his claw down her clothes gracefully slowly shredded them so they feel off where he stepped aside letting Gamzee take over for the time being.

Gamzee smirked his sharp teeth showing as he leaned down running his tongue up her body. Making her give a small shiver in her sleep, Gamzee smirked going down to her nook running his tongue up her slit twirling his tongue around her clit as she let out a small moan in her sleep. Grand high blood felt his bulge come out of its sheeth, walking up he sat lightly on her stomach his bulge between her breast as the tip pride his way into her mouth as he squeezed her breasts together pumping it on his appendage. She gave a small stir.

Kurloz had decided he had enough watching and wanted to join shooing Grand high blood away along with Gamzee.

Picking her up he position himself at her entrance which Gamzee maneuvered to the back the two both penetrating her at the same time causing her to wake up with a loud scream of agony tears rolling down her cheeks as Kurloz wiped them away with a frown before kissing both her cheek while Gamzee kissed her neck. "Sorry Morail." Gamzee said as he slowly began to move his hips.

All Grand high blood could do was watch for now but that was okay after it was so rough painful and descending it was enough to get him off with him touching himself. It took a little while of her wall stretching around their appendages but eventually it adjusted as she rocked her hips with their her wall loosening and tightening on their shafts when their bulges moved switching positions.

Gamzee was the first to release his genetic Material into her, though there was a long causing it to squirt out of the sides dripping down onto the bed. Grand high blood was second being in close enough proximity to squirt it all over Bethanies breasts. While Kurloz was last being as he was the biggest of the three he filled her up past full her walls being covered in slimy sticky genetic material as he slowly pulled out causing is to gush out. She laid their a sticky panting mess as she her body quivered.

"I'm sorry best friend, I-I just…" Gamzee said coming to his senses as Kurloz took the idea to leave grabbing Grand high blood and making their way out of the room. "I just you see, I have had mother fucking red feelings for you for the longest mother fucking time and I am sorry." Gamzee said tearing up. Sitting up she wiped the tears from his eyes. "I have red feelings for you too Gamzee." She told him. "Really?" Gamzee asked. "Really, if you like we can be matesprits on one condition." She said. "Yes?" Gamzee asked. "I get Foursomes with all you guys occasionally." She told him. "Its a motherfucking deal, but I am not letting you all up and sleep on this grisly scene, you going to come sleep in my block tonight." Gamzee said wanting to cuddle her. "I would like that." She said before her shaky form was scooped up by Gamzee and he took her to his bedroom where they soon fell asleep cuddling naked enjoy the essence of each other.

[written by ambervantas69 on ]


	2. Chapter 2

Bethanie used to be a baby sitter but due to getting so many jobs and very little noticed she opened a small daycare, or she felt it was more daycare like being run from her home. Though it made things alot easier. Usually she watched 3 children, Grand high blood, Summoner, and Dualscar. All three were little trouble makers, though Dualscar tended to make really bad jokes.

Today she was just watching Dualscar.

"So then he said, Argh you're drivving me nuts." Dualscar said taking a bite of macaroni. She rolled her eyes. "Dualscar do you want to watch pirates of the Caribbean." She asked making him nod quickly rushing to the couch she was about to start the video when a knock came from the door. She walked up to see Cronus dressing in his normal clothes which was so different then his dresswear from his music videos.

"H-hey Bethanie." Cronus said with a small blush. "So I am here for Dualscar." Cronus said. "Well come in for minute." She said moving to the side. CRonus nodded walking in. While Dualscar was running grabbing his stuff. "So I was thinking that sometime I could take you out to dinner as a thanks." Cronus said rubbing his neck. Dualscar overhearing over it walked up. "You wwouldn't wwant a piece of that he has herpes, and genital wwarts and crabs." Dualscar growled. "You shouldn't even knovw vwhat those are! VWhere did you learn that?" Cronus asked. "From your nasty bulge." Dualscar growled. "Go to the car." Cronus said as Dualscar ran to the car. "I am so sorry, I really don't havwe those but you probably don't want that date now, and if not I totally understand." Cronus told her. "Nah, that doesn't bother me. Besides I would love to see your bulge first hand." She said. Cronus purred a little bit wrapping his arms around her pulling her into a small kiss, to which she happily kissed him back before the horn on Cronus's car began repeatedly honking. "Vwell I better go see you around." Cronus said kissing her cheek one last time. Leaving her in a small daze.

The next day she was watch little Summoner. He was a little bit calmer than the other two. He was swinging in the back on the swings next to Bethanie. "You know I would like to marry someone like you when I get older, but marrying you would be better." He said. "I think I am a little old for you." She said. "Age is only a number, besides Rust bloods don't live very long." He said making Bethanie stop swinging and think of Rufioh with a frown of him ever disappearing. He was a successful Civil rights activist for troll and he was really making progress for the trolls. When she heard the back gate open.

"Sorry, I came in from the back, I rang the door bell a few times but no one answered heh." Rufioh said. "Hey Rufioh, are you alright?" She asked. "Yes, do I seem off?" Rufioh asked worried. "It's nothing." She said. "H-hey wait Bethanie, can I try something?" Rufioh asked. "Sure." She said when she was dipped into a kiss by him she kissed back until he nearly dropped her in pain because Summoner had run up and kicked him the shin. "Sorry." Rufioh said lifting her up positioning her right. "It's okay." She said he wanted to try and kiss her again but Summoner with standing there with his angry face making Rufioh to nervous to try anything again. "I will see you around okay." Rufioh said walking off with Summoner who still seemed pretty mad at Rufioh making Bethanie give a small giggle.

After that the next day was with the little Grand high blood, which currently they were playing a game of don't touch the lava hopping from thing to thing in the room trying not to touch the floor. When Bethanie almost fell in she was grabbing by Grand high blood hand pulling her forward looking at her for a moment before pushing her back in. "I motherfucking win!" Grand High blood yelled. "Yeah yeah." She said getting up brushing herself off. When the doorbell rang when she went to see Kurloz, he was a successful witch docter/Magician. when she opened he reach into his pocket handing her two voodoo dolls one of her and one of him with a slight smile. They were really beautiful he slightly waved his hand over on when it held up a small note reading along the lines of. 'You're beauty is radiant.' She gave a small smile. "You're a pretty handsome man yourself." She told him with a small giggle. When Grand high blood ran up picking her up placing her behind him growling at Kurloz. "Oh stop it child." She said rubbing his hair. "I suppose you should get going before Grand high blood gets too angry." She said making Kurloz give a small nod. He leaned in kissing her cheek as she did the same to him before he picked up Grand high blood bringing him to the car.

This week had surely given Bethanie alot to think about, like who would she choose, Cheating is wrong and nothing is exclusive yet. So she knew in her heart of hearts she'd give it time to figure out who to choose and where to go from here. Though time and patience would tell and she was okay with that.


End file.
